Les histoires d'amour finissent bien, des fois!
by Desertio
Summary: Recueil de drabbles. Hermione/Pansy. Ron/Harry. Fleur/Ginny. Parvati/Lavande. Remus/Severus. Narcissa/Lily.
1. La première de la classe

**Disclaimer :** Je suis blonde, milliardaire et je vends du rêve à des millions d'enfants durant 7 tomes d'une aventure magique à tous points de vue. Je m'appelle Joanne K. Rowling.  
>Ou pas ! Sérieusement, si c'était le cas je serai en train de me la couler douce en Californie ou ce genre de trucs, plutôt que de hurler « I'll cut your little heart out, 'cause you made... me… CRYYYYYYYY ! You made me… CRYYYYYY... ! » (ceux qui reconnaissent la chanson auront droit à… un message de ma part ! Je sais donner envie, avec mes récompenses…) comme une dingue en écrivant les conneries que je suis en train d'écrire.<p>

Oh, et tout le monde se doute que je ne gagne pas d'argent avec mes textes. Si je le voulais, ce ne serait pas le cas des gens qui publient, donc le problème est réglé !

**NB :** Ahahahaha, premier recueil de drabbles ! Ca me fait tout drôle, j'ai l'impression de franchir une étape dans ma vie de feignasse suprême :') Parce que, comme dit actuellement sur mon profil, si je publie ça c'est surtout pour continuer à écrire des petits trucs pendant que je ne bosse pas sur les gros à côté…. Mais vous êtes censés jouer les lecteurs crédules et admiratifs, donc je vais me taire.

Concernant les drabbles en eux-mêmes… ils sont écrits par paires, et les titre sont donnés en fonction de... Complètement à l'arrache, en fait. Vous allez découvrir la puissance de mon talent quand il s'agit d'écrire des trucs totalement niais/inutiles/pas poétiques/même pas drôles. Courage, il n'y en aura que 12 ! (Ou plus si je décide de vous pourrir la vie).

**Mots :** 125

* * *

><p><strong>La première de la classe<strong>

Non. Là, je dis stop. Ça suffit. Dans la vie, j'ai déjà eu suffisamment mon compte d'ennuis. On n'est pas tous sensés avoir une quantité égale de problèmes? Je croyais que si. Or, les trois quarts des gens qui vivent sur terre ne devront pas supporter un dixième des épreuves que j'ai du endurer depuis ma naissance. De mes cheveux horribles au nombre de fois où j'ai frôlé la mort, les deux mois que j'ai passés pétrifiée, ou encore la monstrueuse paresse de mes deux meilleurs amis... Je n'en peux plus. J'ai survécu à tout ça, pensant qu'un jour la chance tournerait et que j'aurais droit à un repos mérité.

C'est pour ça qu'il est inconcevable, inimaginable, impensable que je tombe _amoureuse de Parkinson_ !

* * *

><p>J'ai remarqué que ma note était plus longue que le drabble en lui-même... <p>


	2. La salope de service

**Mots :** 164

* * *

><p><strong>La salope de service<strong>

Elle me regarde. Encore. Avec une telle intensité que j'ai l'impression d'être brûlée.

C'est perturbant, de ne pas savoir ce que j'ai fait pour qu'elle m'aime encore moins qu'avant. Granger n'a jamais pu me blairer, c'est vrai, mais... Bordel, ça m'écorche la gueule de le dire, mais on était presque amies depuis quelques temps! On ne s'est plus insultées depuis des mois, et il nous arrivait même de parler ensemble, alors j'ai vraiment besoin qu'elle m'éclaire sur les raisons de ce putain d'éloignement.

Et si je jure autant, c'est parce que je suis excédée. Elle se pointe dans ma vie, se rend indispensable et me lâche d'un coup comme si je ne valais pas mieux que son indifférence! Si c'était un plan pour m'emmerder, elle a parfaitement réussi. Mais je ne crois pas, parce qu'entre nous c'est moi le serpent, et me faire tomber amoureuse d'elle est un peu trop sournois pour être son idée.

Conclusion: je me suis mise dans la merde toute seule.

* * *

><p>Ce drabble crie "INUTILE" a chaque mot... x)<p>

Si vous m'aimez quand même, envoyez-moi des coeurs! (au moins par la pensée, quoi...)


	3. Le meilleur ami du héro

**NB :** J'ai lu mes premier Rarry récemment, et l'un d'entre eux – j'ai totalement oublié lequel, désolée – m'a inspiré ce Ron. « Inspiré » est un grand mot, parce que… c'est juste un Ron normal, en fait. Mais ça me donne un style, je trouve, de dire qu'il a été inspiré. ENFIN BREF !

**Mots :** 121

* * *

><p><strong>Le meilleur ami du héro<strong>

Je ne crois pas qu'il se soit déjà rendu compte à quel point il peut être excitant. Malgré tout ce qu'il a vécu, il reste tellement naïf! Je veux dire, qui, excepté lui, pourrait faire un striptease devant son meilleur ami gay sans aucune arrière pensée? Personne. C'est bien ma veine.

Je sais qu'il ne le fait pas sérieusement, qu'il se moque de moi et qu'il s'arrêtera bien avant d'enlever son caleçon. Mais le voir se déhancher torse nu, avec ces gouttes qui lui glissent le long du torse, est une pure invitation à la luxure. Bon sang! Je le veux tellement que ça en est douloureux. Si Harry savait que je bande rien qu'en regardant ses fesses, il me tuerait...

* * *

><p>Qui aime ce genre de Ron un peu pervers sur les bords? :D<p> 


	4. L'éternel naïf

**Mots : **189

* * *

><p><strong>L'éternel naïf<strong>

Ron semble agité. Et je n'aime pas ça, parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il l'est, c'est qu'il me cache quelque chose du genre « je-te-jure-Harry-tout-va-bien-mec-mais-bon-quand-même-en-fait… ». Il a prit ce même air pendant des semaines, avant de faire son coming-out, alors depuis, j'ai légèrement tendance à me méfier dès qu'il m'apparaît un peu perturbé…

Peut-être est-il amoureux d'un gars et n'ose pas m'en parler, pour ne pas me gêner? Je devrais lui poser la question…  
>Je ne serais pas gêné, pourtant. J'ai bien compris ce qu'être "gay" signifiait. J'ai compris que ça voulait dire qu'un jour je le verrai embrasser un homme, que je le verrai lui tenir la main et le regarder dans les yeux avec cette expression douloureuse qu'ont les gens amoureux.<br>Ça ne m'a pas dérangé, parce qu'après tout, les Dursley répètent à tout bout de chant que les homos sont une abomination de la nature, et j'ai pour premier principe de croire en l'exact inverse de ce en quoi croient les Dursley.

En tout cas, le mec dont Ron est amoureux à une chance folle. Il est vraiment extraordinaire.  
>Et il a de très jolies fesses.<p> 


	5. La future mariée

**NB: **Un poil plus dramatique, mais rien de bien méchant...**  
><strong>

**Mots : **103

* * *

><p><strong>La future mariée<strong>

Je ne peux pas faire ça. C'est contre-nature. Elle est là, dans mes bras, et je ne peux que me répéter que ça ne doit pas continuer. J'épouse son frère! Je regarde ses bras repliés, ses mains sous sa joue, je regarde ses épaules se soulever lentement au rythme de son souffle, qui me chatouille le cou. Et je sais que je ne dois pas faire ça. Il faut que ça cesse, immédiatement. Alors je caresse sa hanche, embrasse son front et sort de la pièce.

Il faut que je dise à Bill que je ne peux définitivement pas me marier avec lui.


	6. La petite dernière

**Mots :** 152

* * *

><p><strong>La petite dernière<strong>

C'est la fin.

Elle m'abandonne dans mon lit pour la dernière fois, et je dois me faire violence pour ne pas la retenir. Elle l'épouse demain.

Dès le début je savais qu'elle allait le choisir, lui. Nous deux, c'était trop invraisemblable pour être réel.

Demain ils vont se marier et dans quelques années, je me rendrais chez eux avec un gâteau industriel qu'on dégustera autour d'un thé en parlant de nos soucis respectifs, et toute cette parenthèse aura été oubliée.

Demain ils vont se marier, et ça va disparaître d'un coup. Ces souvenirs de regards complices et de fous rires incompréhensibles. Ces gémissements étouffés et ces pupilles assombries. Une rafale de vent emportera tout à l'instant où elle dira oui, et nous pourront revenir a une relation normale.

C'est ainsi que demain va se dérouler, je m'y prépare depuis longtemps.

Je n'avais simplement pas prévu qu'elle le quitte avant que demain ait commencé.


	7. La jumelle courageuse

**NB: **Ça m'a étonnée moi-même, d'être inspirée par un Parvati/Lavance, mais il y a deux filles dans ma classe qui sont quasi-fusionnelles, et elles m'ont fait penser à ce truc... Alors pourquoi pas!**  
><strong>

**Mots :** 134

* * *

><p><strong>La jumelle courageuse<strong>

Je sais qu'elle les as vus. Mes regards. Elle m'a surprise plus d'une fois à laisser courir mes yeux sur son corps à sa sortie de la douche, simplement enroulée dans une serviette. Elle sait. Pourtant elle ne fait rien. Ça dure depuis des mois, mais on n'a jamais abordé le sujet. Je me demande bien où est passé notre courage proverbial. Il a un peu trop tendance à disparaître quand on a le plus besoin de lui.

Elle a peut-être conscience que je suis amoureuse d'elle, mais elle ne comprend certainement pas à quel point. Ça me dépasse moi-même, tout ça. Tout ce que je serais prête à faire pour qu'elle me rende, ne serait-ce qu'une fois dans nos vies, mes regards débordant de sous-entendus...

N'importe quoi, je ferai n'importe quoi pour elle.


	8. La plus grande commère de tous les temps

**Mots :** 183

* * *

><p><strong>La plus grande commère de tous les temps<strong>

Je l'aime. C'est l'une des seules certitudes que j'ai pu acquérir ces 16 dernières années, et je ne crois pas qu'elle puisse changer un jour: je serais probablement amoureuse d'elle jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

Le problème c'est que j'avais une seconde certitude. Selon laquelle il était évident qu'elle ne partagerait jamais mes sentiments, et que je devrais jouer le rôle de la meilleure amie sans profondeur comme une brave petite poupée. Je m'en contentais presque, je veux dire, j'étais résignée.

Mais nulle part dans mes prédictions de vie future je n'ai prévu qu'elle tombe amoureuse de moi.

Toute personne normale sauterait de joie. Moi ça m'emmerde. Parce que peut importe la manière dont elle me déshabille du regard, et peut importe la manière dont je m'en délecte, un jour ça lui passera. Tôt ou tard, elle se lassera de moi.

Et peut-être que je n'ai pas insisté assez sur ce point, peut-être l'ais-je un peu trop lancé comme si de rien n'était mais... Je l'aime. Il n'y aura jamais qu'elle.

Et voilà que mon maquillage coule.

Fait chier.


	9. Le lycanthrope

**NB: **Si vous connaissez de bonnes fictions avec ce pairing **adulte**, je suis toute ouïe! :)**  
><strong>

**Mots : **183

* * *

><p><strong>Le lycanthrope<strong>

La question a poser n'est pas "Pourquoi Dumbledore nous a-t-il placés côte a côte autour de la table de réunion des profs?" mais plutôt "Pourquoi l'odeur de Severus est-elle si agréable pour mes supers-narines-extrasensibles?". Je n'approuve pas la rumeur selon laquelle il ne prendrait qu'un bain par an, se lavant les cheveux avec les algues du lac noir, mais il n'a de toute évidence pas l'apparence d'un homme au parfum délicat - c'est pourtant le cas.

Il sent la violette. Bon sang, Severus Snape sent la violette! Je n'imagine même pas ce que Sirius et James auraient fait de cette information... Mieux vaut ne pas y penser. L'image de l'homme sautillant gaiement dans un champ de violettes fait monter en moi un fou rire qui s'annonce bruyant et qui... S'étrangle lorsque moi voisin de table pose une main sur ma cuisse.

Et pourquoi, pourquoi! ne pourrait-il pas se contenter de sentir bon? Non, il faut aussi que sa paume soit incroyablement chaude et qu'elle me brûle à travers ma robe.

Attendre jusqu'à la fin de la réunion pour lui sauter dessus s'annonce interminable.


	10. La chauvesouris

**NB:**C'est le personnage dont je pense avoir le moins abîmé le caractère initial, dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez!

**Mots: **185**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>La chauve-souris<strong>

Il m'emmerde. Ce microbe chétif au niveau intellectuel plus que douteux m'emmerde. Qu'est-ce que cet abruti a à me regarder comme si j'étais un radis savant?

Merlin qu'ils m'agacent, lui et ses grands yeux larmoyants. Comme si j'allais m'abaisser à considérer sa présence juste parce qu'il prend son air triste quand je ne le déshabille pas du regard! Même si de toute évidence ça n'est pas son cas, j'ai une réputation à tenir, MOI.

Et voilà qu'il se met à rire sans raison, maintenant. J'ai dorénavant un besoin physique de l'étrangler. Comment cet être si petit et sans force peut-il m'énerver autant que Dumbledore dans ses heures les plus sombres? Mystère.

Ma main droite se pose haut sur sa cuisse et son rire reste coincé dans sa gorge. Brave bête.

Je tiens à préciser que mon geste est le fruit d'une mûre réflexion sur le meilleur moyen de le calmer, et que ça n'était absolument pas un signe involontaire d'affection quelconque. Je ne suis pas encore tombé si bas.

J'ai d'énormes doutes cependant en sentant mes doigts dessiner d'eux-mêmes des cercles sur sa jambe. Bordel.


	11. La blonde glaciale

**Mots :** 117

* * *

><p><strong>La blonde glaciale<strong>

Je note qu'on accueille de plus en plus de personnes indésirables dans cet établissement. J'en ferai part à Père dans ma prochaine lettre, cela ne peut plus durer. Une Black ne fréquente pas les bas-fonds de la population!  
>La pire de tous est probablement Evans. Ses parents sont moldus! Elle devrait être dans une école spéciale pour anormaux. Et on n'a pas idée d'avoir une chevelure pareille! Cette couleur rouge, c'est tapageur, elle cherche juste à se faire remarquer. C'est tellement pathétique!<br>D'ailleurs, c'est uniquement à cause de ses cheveux, si mes yeux se posent sur elle à peine suis-je entrée dans la pièce.

C'est toujours à cause de ses cheveux.


	12. La rousse perspicace

**NB:** Et donc voilà le dernier! Je noterais le recueil comme "Complete", mais je rajouterais probablement de nouveaux drabbles avec le temps. Faites-moi part des couples qui vous intéressent!**  
><strong>

**Mots : **169

* * *

><p><strong>La rousse perspicace<strong>

Elle est tellement drôle! A ses dépends bien sur, elle ne se rend pas compte que l'air aristocratique qu'elle prend en ce moment est hilarant. On dirait qu'elle a senti une odeur atroce et qu'elle fronce le nez pour s'en débarrasser. Et cette démarche! Si ce n'était pas "indigne de la très noble, très ancienne et très coincée famille Black", je me poserais des questions sur ses activités de la nuit dernière... Mais je me contenterais de dire qu'elle a probablement un balai où je pense. Obligé.

Ses yeux, d'un bleu limpide, se posent sur moi alors qu'elle entre dans la Grande Salle, et je déglutis.

Elle a beau être une peste pourrie gâtée... Elle reste la plus belle fille de l'école. Voire bien plus.  
>Elle est un peu comme la " très noble, très riche, très coincée et très, très sexy héritière de la famille Black".<p>

Très lesbienne aussi, au vu des regards qu'elle me lance sans arrêt. Le pire, c'est qu'elle est certainement persuadée d'être discrète.

J'espère que je le suis plus qu'elle.


End file.
